


Tale of Shadows Embracing

by InsomniaMagic



Series: IwaDai Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3, Depression, IwaDai Week 2018, M/M, Rhymes, after high school, cameo oikawa, cameo suga, five senses, in haikyuu canon, mention homophobia, poem style, prompt, support system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: IwaDai Week 2018Day 3 - Five sensesDaichi turned, nodded with no eye contact,Hajime moved carefully and before he could reach,Daichi disappeared like magic wielding warlock.Shivers captured Iwaizumi as he ran to him to not let him leave.





	Tale of Shadows Embracing

 

The memory still haunts him,

But Iwaizumi knows it has to be,

It wasn´t so long ago,

When he laid eyes on Sawamura, a statue of a living entity.

It was the first match of them as graduates,

Only them and Sugawara, the rest on adventures somewhere else.

 

 

Iwaizumi not eager to be alone, but the barrier seemed strong,

Suga and Daichi being so close, Koushi holding his arm, blood running cold.

"It´s okay," Suga´s mouth motioned,

Daichi´s mind and body kept completely silent, his body a shell of no emotion.

 

 

Iwaizumi´s stare locked with his target,

Like watching through the smoke,

Fleeting away, hiding in a dark hole,

Feeling an obstruction of closed doors,

Iwaizumi gazed at the man whose lifelessness swam upon the shore.

The need to reach out came,

The wish to bring back the man with a flame,

Hope it might be just a passing moment of hopelessness today,

The emptiness spreads its wings, and suddenly, Suga stepped out of the way.

 

 

Iwaizumi fought the urge to approach him,

Their relationship on the court of rivals,

But he felt off the court it could flourish.

Daichi oozed the atmosphere of a kind, great acquaintance.

No one was coming back, and Hajime got worried,

He got a mysterious text, "I have an emergency, please keep him accompanied."

Iwaizumi figured Suga got his number to send the plead,

Why shouldn´t Sawamura be left by himself, what exactly did he need?

 

 

Daichi turned, nodded with no eye contact,

Hajime moved carefully and before he could reach,

Daichi disappeared like magic wielding warlock.

Shivers captured Iwaizumi as he ran to him to not let him leave.

 

 

Curled down on the sidewalk lay the man of a fairy tales,

As he trembled in the unknown, Hajime knelt close to him to offer to take away a bit of emptiness.

He extended to him, almost touched him,

Sawamura refused him, almost slapped him.

The ringtone coming from Daichi´s pocket was deafening,

Hajime picked up instead, learning from Suga how much Daichi is suffering.

"Let me take you home," Iwaizumi was often offering,

With the help of Tooru, they made him safe,

Discussing what else may they do for him.

In the end, they left him in Koushi´s hands,

But their meetings didn´t and then and there.

 

 

Many things he planned to do,

A lot of work in front of him stood,

Studies relentlessly knocked on the doors wood,

Hajime could only think of Daichi, the guy who was always so good.

Why him and why now?

Iwaizumi was overthrown by another compulsion to help somehow.

How to help with depression if you don´t know how?

They were not friends, and yet, Daichi felt like one.

Bell at the door of apothecary rang,

Threw Hajime back into the harsh reality of sad and bad,

Put himself in line for the prescription to get,

Two people in front of him, he notices Sawamura wait.

Hajime hides his head between the shoulders,

How stupid, he mumbled, when Daichi left and stepped forward.

The chance to speak to him was gone in a murmur,

That opportunity could have ended either in a disaster or as their new story prologue.

 

 

Leaving back home, he thought about Suga´s words,

"I try to help when I can, but my UNI is too far to be there non-stop.

Thank you for that day, my granny was dying,

He couldn´t do it without you…" and Iwaizumi was crying.

He dried his tears, knew of the struggles,

Then he saw Daichi sitting on the bench, feeding park pigeons.

Hajime hesitated, should he stay or should he go?

He got the answer when Sawamura whispered his name, asking for more.

Iwaizumi exhaled, the tension lost in the sea,

For a while, they sat in quiet, waves and land crashing for no one to see.

Resilience and gentleness completing two full circles,

Letting both men to feel free,

Daichi´s predicament wasn´t the only one,

As the two shadows were caressed by the breeze.

 

 

Fate worked hard in lifetimes of many people,

It worked the hardest when getting together this duo.

Another chance, another meeting,

Daichi stood in his tracks staring at the face of Hajime when entering his patient sitting.

Iwaizumi´s face got red, hotter every minute,

They signed up for the same group,

One for depression, the other for the homophobic treating.

Daichi stood at the doorway, Iwaizumi sure he´s ready to dart,

In the end, he walked in, the session with many people could finally start.

Hajime´s breath was shallow, his nails hit the chair,

Everything became bright yellow, he craved a loud yell.

Words of others were muffled, Sawamura sat in front of him muted,

When it was their turn to speak, Iwaizumi was the one who professed:

"After coming out, my parents disowned me,

they shrieked and swore and hated, slapped and promised to beat it out of me.

I ran and ran and ran, hated everything, mostly myself,

there was only one man to whom I could openly say,

I am who I am, I am no different than before,

and although many others turned up for my aid, my family´s homophobia trumped it all.

But as of coming here, seeing and hearing all of you,

I think I am prepared to again breathe,

to win the battle against those blind ones unable to see the worth/truth."

 

 

Hajime gathered the courage to raise his sight to Daichi,

He stared back not breathing as tears glued to his face,

Daichi shook and cried and withered, "I can feel something after such a long time," the moment only fleeting.

Iwaizumi knew the remedy, Suga and Asahi told him,

Hugs which waited for nothing in return made him feel worth something.

Iwaizumi didn´t know him, not as well as he should,

But he certainly was hoping, since the day at the park he could.

 

 

Second meeting and third, their sessions opened them up,

Did they speak for others, or for the sake of the two of them, because of who they are?

Daich shuddered with every terrible experience Hajime had to endure since coming out,

Hajime quivered in the coldness, emanating from Daichi´s dark path.

"I don´t know what went wrong. One day I woke up empty,

I thought it´s just a phase, the sign of something ending.

The next day knocked, and week and month, I believed I´d never get up.

Then my friend returned and showed me around,

I knew I should be happy and thankful,

But my brain didn´t deem it enough."

Daichi broke down, again and again, world shifting its lens on the two of them

As their stares bumped each other, Hajime got up,

Kneeling in front of Daichi taking him into a hug he´d never forget.

 

 

Like hugging a shadow soon to disappear as a fog,

Hajime held him, Daichi let him, and the fragility of breaking was palpable and rough.

When they let go, it was Hajime who was empty,

his heart beat with a desire to hold him, to keep him in safety.

Daichi slipped between his fingers like smoke to never again be caught.

"Don´t go," he mumbled as Daichi closed the door.

 

 

He expected not to see him again as the time went on,

Iwaizumi was mistaken, Sawamura sat by his side on another session, on and on.

It wasn´t merely the hugs, the slight brush of knees or wrists,

The light touch of fingers, and of shoulders when one spoke, was overwhelmed,

The other gave tangible support.

Fingers curling into each other, hands leaning closer, hair almost entangling with desire.

They communicated on the physical level,

As before, playing the game,

Today with healing their struggles of every day.

Iwaizumi opened the door, the necessity to show he´s willing to stay,

Daichi held the doorknob for it not to close,

Even if hesitant to welcome himself to wait.

Sessions came to close, Hajime´s soul eased with granter self-worth,

Both were still looking for who they were,

Now they gathered the tools to do that on their own accord.

Hajime got set for the goodbye, Sawamura touched his arm,

He let him Hajime into his arms for the first time in months,

For the first time talking directly to him out loud.

"Thank you for holding me, for staying and not giving up,

I know you´d do that even without your troubles,

Because for such a long time I know who you are."

It was too much and not enough, Iwaizumi felt the shadow,

This time with a more solid ground.

He´d love to argue, to say it´s not true,

He´s not as generous as Sawamura thinks him to,

Iwaizumi can´t say a word, it would be a lie,

He is weak and strong enough to help raise someone up as he did so many times.

 

 

"Iwaizumi never lets you fall to the ground."

The shadow of Daichi hugging, his posture more solid and Hajime´s heart soared high in the sky."

 

 

Who knows how long it took, the world could only take a look,

Daichi asked for another meeting, Hajime frowned, "Today it is ending."

"I mean us, the two of us, you make this existence more real, you are a part of the process of my healing."

Hajime knew he can´t be enough, he also he can be a partner in this clutch,

He agreed and smiled with pride,

"Maybe we can make it," Iwaizumi turned away scared,

"When did he fall in love?"

Before he could respond before he could gather the clues,

Their date-not-date happened,

Daichi´s face bore the sign of conquered blues.

They saw each other across the empty beach,

Hajime jogged towards walking Daichi, excited to see him under the moonlight of his hearts beats.

Hajime approached carefully, Daichi strongly hugged him.

"I want to dream again," with those words they both could calmly breathe.

"I would like one day love to, to give you a true kiss."

Daichi´s words were clear as ice and innocent plead.

"I won´t be a shadow no more, I won´t stand still,

I think I´m falling for you, your soul is out for a kill.

Hajime hugged him tighter, assuring he´s real,

"Maybe we can try it," his face lit up with an unabashed grin.

Daichi cupped his face, fingers traced his eyelids and chin and ears,

Stopping at the finish line, those desired lips.

"I hope you won´t yell at me like you do at Tooru."

"Oh, so now we are joking? Well, don´t put yourself down and I´ll be the nicest for you."

For the first time in a while, Daichi smiled shortly,

Hajime´s eyed dared him to act, to start the new chapter strongly.

 

 

"I want to kiss you,

Erase the regret of not loving you sooner,

So I won´t ever have to miss you.

Fight it together, to stop the depression´s ruler,"

Hajime nodded, they didn´t need terms boyfriends and dates,

Together, they´d stood winners again,

Never so smooth, never healed by a miraculous spell,

But supported and not alone, they were getting closer, step by step.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time, I am keeping this short because this internet really suuuuucks...
> 
> have a beautiful day and I hope you have enough ears in your life who will listen to you, help you, support you through your struggles and your successes!!!


End file.
